Phone Guy
"To recap: print stuff, move crap. Have a good night." Phone Guy is a character in Bubba's Diner. Appearance Phone Guy is not physically present in-game as all interactions with him are done using the restaurant's tannoy system, however it can be determined that he is a young American male, likely in late-teens or early twenties. He speaks with a carefree attitude and seems to be passionate about his job, as he speaks highly of the restaurant. He has an aversion to performing tasks that are degrading or dirty and sympathises with the player when having to unclog the toilet in the Bathrooms. He also displays some disdain for children as one keeps flushing the Bubba plushie down the toilet which results in it being clogged, and celebrates when the child is caught on Night 5. Story Phone Guy was presumably an employee of Bubba's Diner before the change in management, as he is very savvy about the workings of the restaurant and even admits to having unclogged the toilet previously. It is likely that he had Edward Clark as a supervisor at this point, as he was the previous restaurant owner, however Phone Guy does not comment on his new role as night guard during the game after Edward lost the restaurant due to the murder of the unknown employee. Phone Guy speaks to the player at the beginning of every night and instructs them on which tasks need completing before 6 AM and provides info on how to complete said tasks if playing on the first night that this task is encountered. He seems aware that Edward suffers from panic attacks after suffering a traumatic event, as he refers to this during Night 4 in which the player is first given the opportunity to enter the Basement. Trivia *Phone Guy's dialogue on Night 5 changes depending on whether the player entered the Basement during Night 4. *Night 4 is the first night in which Phone Guy refers to the player by name, albeit by their last name. *Phone Guy is referred to as 'Guider' in the credits and is voiced by Njjeppson. Phone Calls Night 1 The following phone call is received from Phone Guy at the start of Night 1: "Welcome to your new job at the brand new Bubba's Diner, a place of joy, fun, and family. Sorry, I had no time to show you location earlier this morning, so let me introduce you now! We have the dining area, the one you're at right now, the toilets on your right, two private party rooms right in front of you, the back room to your left, and a basement over in the party hall. Feel free to walk around and get to know the location, but beware, time is passing. You have until 6 AM to conclude your tasks. Tonight you have only one: use the printer while watching the location. When you're ready go to the room on your left, that's where you'll find your office. The following phone call is received from Phone Guy upon entering the Office: Well, here's your office. While you wait for the printer, watch the cameras and test the animatronics. Yes... 'test', umm... they're programmed to go where there is more noise, that is, where there's more people. We let them walk around during some parts of day, the kids love them! Anyway, use the sound displays on the screens to make noise and lure them. Your room is noisy too; if you feel uncomfortable with animatronics staring at you, just keep them away! That's it for today, have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow." Night 2 This phone call is received from Phone Guy at the start of Night 2: "Hello again, I knew you would get it done fast, you see! Well, you might know the location so that means you know where to go when I ask you to. For today you got two tasks: the first one is to go to your office again and print more stuff. The second one though... isn't such a fun task. You see, we're having some problems with one of the toilets in the men's bathroom. Yeah, a clogged toilet. Of course. You're paid to be the guy that does the kind of stuff that nobody wants to do - the handyman, for short - so move those arms, prepare yourself and set some classical music. You're about to move crap out of the toilet. To recap: print stuff, move crap. Have a good night." Night 3 This phone call is received from Phone Guy at the start of Night 3: "Welcome again to your third night on the job. About yesterday - thank you for unclogging that toilet. Maintenance were telling us that what you found there wasn't crap. We suppose that some child left it there. We'll check the cameras later to confirm it. Oh, I think I haven't mentioned it yet... it's clogged again. Crap or not, you have to fix it. Anyway, you got three tasks today: first, go over to your office and print some documents. Second, remove crap or anything else that may be hiding inside that toilet. The third one, test one of our party robots. Yeah, I think you haven't seen them yet. They're over in the Party Hall. They perform in private parties during the day, but today the party robot in number 2 - Mr. Giggles, for short - had some technical difficulties during his performances and we want you to give him a little check up. After printing the documents and unclogging the toilet, go to Party Room 2 and I will tell you what to do." This phone call is received from Phone Guy upon entering Party Room 2: "Well, here's Mr. Giggles. Our party robot number 2. He responds to voice commands, like those you've got on this piece of paper. Basically, repeat each one of these lines and wait for the response. If there's no response to some of the commands, at the end of the check up send him to the parts and service room and we'll fix him tomorrow. That's it, have a good night." Night 4 This phone call is received from Phone Guy at the start of Night 4: "Hello Clark, glad to see you back again. Good job yesterday! Mr. Giggles appears to be working well now. And '''wow', news. Someone clogged the toilet... again. *slow clapping* We checked the cameras and we've seen a child going in the bathroom with a toy and coming out without it. We know who he is, now we just have to wait until he comes back. *sigh* I can't believe I have to work as 'toilet guard'. At least I'm not working as 'toilet unclogger', right? That's you. Well, I don't think you've seen the Basement yet, have you? We've put all the old stuff from the old location down there. Arcade machines, music boxes, and... that thing... If you feel uncomfortable about it, it's OK. We all understand that you may have some post-traumatic disorder or sudden panic attacks, so we don't blame you if you don't go down there. So, your tasks are: unclog the toilet, clean up Party Room 1, and - if you think you're able to - go to the Basement. That's it for tonight. See you tomorrow."'' Night 5 The following phone call is received from Phone Guy at the beginning of Night 5 if the player entered the basement during Night 4: "Hello Clark. Well, we're sorry for what happened last night. We thank you for your courage. Oh well, this time real good news. I caught the toilet clogger! It was an 8 year old boy and we banished him from the bathrooms! That... sounded more exciting in my head. However, this doesn't mean your job is over. For today, you have to clean up Party Room 1 and fix the breaker. Yes, we had some trouble with the electricity today, and we think it's probably some defect with the breaker. Thank you for your first week of work well done, and have a good weekend." Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Night 1 Category:Night 2 Category:Night 3 Category:Night 4 Category:Night 5